It's Hard To Say Goodbye When You Can't Leave
by GL Jarmin
Summary: It's time for Klunk's usual check-up. April, as always, offers to take him to the vet, but Daddy Mikey seems to be having letting go issues. 2003verse, but everyone is welcome!


**It's Hard To Say Goodbye When You Can't Leave**

It was one of those more tranquil days in the Sewer Lair.

All the brothers were in the den save for Leonardo, who continued his training in his room. Raphael was seated on the couch, halfheartedly watching the news. Donatello was at his desk, his hands a blur over the keyboard of his computer. Splinter was having his daily quiet time in his room. Finally, Michelangelo was seated on the couch next to Raphael, Klunk dozing peacefully in his arms.

The elevator doors opened, admitting a familiar red-headed figure. Klunk opened his eyes and propped up his ears in her direction. April O'Neal strolled into the home, her phone pressed to one ear.

"Hey, April," Don greeted, though April didn't seem to hear him.

"No, I miss you more," she insisted. Her happy tone reminded Mikey of all those swooning schoolgirls he saw on teen shows. "I miss you more. More than Sarah Palin misses the point…No, I miss you more…No, _I_ do…No, _I_ do."

"Sound like she's talking to Casey," Mikey commented.

"No, _I_ do," April went on. " _I_ miss you more… _I_ miss you more…"

Rolling his eyes at the uneasiness filling the room, Raphael grabbed his coat and made for the elevator. He was determined to get away from this or claw his eyes out. He entered the elevator. "I'm gonna go walk into the ocean," he said before shutting the doors.

"Alright, have fun," Don replied. "…wait. What?"

April continued her lovesick conversation. "No _I_ miss you more! No, _I_ do. No, _I_ miss-oh-Casey, hold on. There's someone on the other line." She tinkered with her phone for a moment before bringing it back up to her ear. "Hello?"

"April, please get off the phone." It was Don. From all the way over at his desk.

The smile melted from April's face. "Don. Rude!" She hung up on the turtle and returned to her beau. "I'll talk to you later, honey…Okay. Bye." She placed the phone into her pocket before walking over to the couch. She gave Daddy Mikey a big warm smile before reaching down to pet Klunk on the head. The cat purred in delight. "Okay. Is Klunky ready for his day at the vet?"

"Yeah," Mikey replied. "He's kinda jumpy, though."

"Well, he shouldn't be. Mama April's gonna be with him every step of the way."

"I know. I guess I'm just more anxious than he is."

"Yeah. Remember his last check up? I couldn't tell who was more nervous, you or him."

The unhappy memory made Mikey think twice about the whole arrangement. Perhaps the check up could wait one more day. "Ya know, April. Maybe we can postpone the trip to the vet?"

"Mikey, he has to go. It's for his health."

"I know that, but…you know, who better to keep him healthy than his daddy, right?

"Mikey, I'm not doubting you, but he's overdue for a rabies vaccination."

At this, the orange-banded turtle tightened his grip on his precious pet. "What? You didn't tell me a needle was involved. Now he's definitely not going."

"Mikey, don't be ridiculous. I'll be with him the whole time. Nothing bad is gonna happen to your baby. I won't let it."

The turtle shook his head. "Yeah, it's not happenin', April. Thanks for your time."

"Give him to me, Mikey."

April tried to move in but Mikey turned away. "No, I don't think you're in the right frame of mind."

"Give him to me," April repeated more forcefully.

"No."

All the positivity disappeared from April's face, replaced by a dangerous frown. Had Mikey been standing, he'd have taken half a step back. She raised one red eyebrow.

"Alright," she said.

Then she turned on her heels and headed briskly for Master Splinter's room. She disappeared in there for a moment as a curious Michelangelo watched. Finally, she emerged, a quietly confused Splinter in tow.

"Come on, Master Splinter." She dragged him by his hand and headed towards the elevator.

"Wait. Wait!" Mikey called. "Where are you taking my sensei?"

April turned round to face him, inadvertently jerking Splinter forward in the process. "I am leaving with a mammal," she answered plainly. " _One way or another_."

"You wouldn't," Mikey argued.

"Try me."

Splinter raised one clawed finger. "Miss O'Neal, I-"

"Sshhh!" was April's harsh response and the rat zipped his lip. She turned back to the direction of the elevator.

"Wait!" Finally, Mikey stood from his seat and steeled himself with one deep breath. He stepped forward. "You first," he told her.

April strolled over and handed the turtle his father. Mikey then, albeit reluctantly, placed Klunk into her waiting arms. Before April could pull away, the cat placed on furry paw on Mikey's beak in what seemed to be a gesture of goodbye.

"Thank you," said April. "I'll be with him the whole time, Mikey."

The turtle hung his head, his gaze cast downwards. "…Okay."

For the final time, April made her way to the elevator. "We'll be back in a few," she called over her shoulder.

"Bye, Klunk," Mikey said sadly.

The cat replied with a single mew. If cats could smile, Mikey was sure he just saw Klunk give him one. The elevator door closed shut, leaving Mikey's hands colder than he remembered them to be. Hoping to make up for the lost warmth, Mikey hugged himself.

"How am I not supposed to worry, Master Splinter?" he asked his father desperately.

The rat laid a paw on his son's shoulder. "You will _always_ worry, my son…but it gets easier with practice."

Mikey scoffed. He was finding that hard to believe. "Easy how?"

Splinter shrugged. "Do you think it is easy for me every time you and you brothers leave the safety of the Lair?"

Mikey's shoulders sagged. Now he felt stupid for missing the obvious. "Oh yeah…"

"I never stop worrying for you four…But sometimes we must be stronger than our instincts let us, Michelangelo. Otherwise, we will never grow…Much less the people around us." He took his son round the shoulder and led him to his room. "Come and meditate with me. It will calm your nerves."

Mikey smiled warmly and returned the gesture, wrapping an arm across his father's back. "Thanks, Sensei."

"You are _always_ welcome, my son."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hope you enjoyed it. It was nice to take a break from my other baby: The Bishop, The Knight, and The Queen. Please check it out if any of you've got the time=)

For anyone who may be confused, in the 2003 cartoon, the Lair was accessible by a single elevator that also lead to the surface.


End file.
